


The Night Of A Thousand Stars

by CSCreations



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pirate&PrincessAU, enchanted forest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSCreations/pseuds/CSCreations
Summary: Princess Emma sneaks out of the palace and falls in love with a certain pirate.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. First Meeting

Thoughts were running furiously in her mind. This feeling ever since she had met him that night in the tavern burnt the fragile pieces of her heart that were trying to resist him. She couldn’t. She sat down next to her chamber bed having no sleepless, thinking of the night she had met him. It was in one of her runaway escapes of the castle that it had occurred. Even though, she was dressed like a common wench, her royal beauty seemed to distinguish through her porcelain skin and golden curls. It was when she first saw him, drinking rum with his crew. His laughter reaching her ears as her eyes were exploring his figure. He was definitely the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes upon. Dark hair, sea colored eyes and a pair of intoxicating lips calling her own. Not trying to be at all distinctive, she continued to stare at him failing to reach her chair to sit in the process. She then watched as he turned over to face her. She wasn’t completely sure he was looking to her side but he seemed captivated by all sorts. Her heart dropped to her stomach as he stood up, walking towards her table.  
“Hello, my lady” He said in a gentle voice. She smiled.  
“I’m sorry but I’ve never seen you here.” The tone of his voice continued to be smooth.  
“No. No, it’s my first time here actually” She smiled like an idiot again.  
“May I have a drink with you, lass?” In other circumstances, she would unapologetically refuse to share a stranger’s company but something told her that he meant no harm. She nodded her head as he sat on the opposite chair. He poured some rum into his cup and with her permission into hers as well. She then reached for her cup and drank from it.  
“I am sorry again. I…” She then interrupted him.  
“Why do you need to be sorry, sir? Have you wronged me?” She said rather abruptly than expected.  
“No. Of course not.” He smiled.  
“May I introduce myself to you. Killian Jones.” He said bowing his head. She was ready to speak her name but then she noticed the hook on his left hand. She remembered it instinctively. Her father had made sure she knew all the enemies of the crown as future queen of Mistaven.  
“You’re Captain Hook, a pirate.” She confessed.  
“So, you’ve heard of me.” He teased her.  
“No, I’m not from here but my family has heard of you.”  
For a moment, there was a complete silence between the two as he now had the chance to notice every inch of her beauty that was painted on her face.  
“You said you’re not from here, lass. Are you a mermaid?” A question that satisfied him as he saw a smile formed on her lips.  
“No. I’m afraid not.”  
“A nymph of the seas, then?” He asked again flirting with her ego.  
“No, Captain. I’m afraid that I’m just a mere mortal. Flawed and selfish, ambitious and stubborn.” She could tell from his expression that he was mesmerized by her and that made her blush.  
“It’s a shame because they’ll never match the beauty of yours.” She was flattered and slightly aroused by the man in front of her but she tried to ignore it and tried to look away but yet they glanced to each other’s eyes once more, more meaningful than before. She took a deep breath and decided to break loose. She had to return to the palace before the handmaidens started to notice her absence.  
“I have to go. Thanks for the drink.” She stood up rapidly. He then grabbed her hand through her glove as she was ready to leave.  
“Wait! I don’t even know your name.” He said anxiously.  
“It’s Emma.” She said and their hands separated at once as the only thing left to comfort him was the breeze created by her departure. When she arrived at the palace, she secretly secured her horse in the stables and locked herself in her chamber until dawn. She had read many books as a little girl explaining what was going on inside her. This throbbing feeling pounding in her chest making it less comfortable to breathe through the laced corset with each pass of time, was described by her mother as the most divine thing a human could ever accomplish to feel, the magic to end all the magic and its extraordinary beings. It was love at first sight.


	2. Give My Sin Again

A few months had passed but he never left her thoughts. Every time her mind would create almost magically his muscular and tall form, his blue like the ocean eyes and his warm smile she found herself to long for him even more. Her lips craving to be touched by his, drowning to the depths of his love. She wished his arms could cage her safely taking her away from all the other things she wanted to run away from, holding her tight through the vast storm of reality. She didn’t wish the crown. She never had. Everything seemed to be arranged since before her arrival to this world. A royal title and a far more responsible sign of her existence that raised the bar of her responsibilities even higher. A savior. Although, the land of her kingdom had peace, she still had to make sure the people were not harmed by any kind of threat as a Princess and as their Savior. A few moons away, her mother had called her to her chambers announcing the upcoming arrival of her suitors. Hundreds of them were invented to meet the Princess, each and every one of them desired the royal throne of her father. That’s the only thing that mattered to them. Being married to a Princess reassured their access to the crown, being married to the savior on the other hand meant their ascendancy to all realms. Her parents had insisted on finding her a suitor. Barons and Dukes with golden jewels, Knights in shiny armors as well as gallant princes of faraway realms had come to her aid, all failing to capture what had already been sealed by a commoner. If she didn’t have the strength inside her not to burst into tears, her body would become an empty vessel of unfulfilled dreams and hopes of finding love. One night specifically, she went in secret to the royal stables, unleashing her horse from its doom as she gathered the rags of her dress and sat to the saddle ready to ride towards him. For an instinct, she stopped. The thought of time maddening her mind. She hadn’t seen him in over four months. What if he had… No. What if he had moved on? What if he had found another to be by his side? Tears fell from her cheek in the thought of it. No, it couldn’t be. She couldn’t be the only one to have felt this way that night. What if the love she had burning inside her was one- sided? He was a pirate after all. She closed her eyes begging the gods above to vanquish what her mind had thought and with one thrust of the saddle she disappeared into the dark forest. 

Once she made sure her horse was settled in a nearby tree, she opened the door of the tavern slowly. She only heard loud voices. Men laughing and cursing while wenches filled their cups of ale and rum. He had to be there. Her eyes started chasing his form in every inch of the inn but she couldn’t find any trace of him. She sat decisively on their table were they had first met waiting for her thoughts to be wrong as she drank an ale herself. Later, she found herself ordering other drink as she was convinced that her love was long gone to other realm maybe, to the dark seas of Mistaven. He was a Captain after all. Between the crowd and the dizziness, she felt from her first drink she didn’t realize that someone was calling her.

“Emma” A dark voice in a heavy accent was heard. It was a familiar one from the mouth of the man she was looking for. 

“Killian” She said. Her face started to become brighter making her characteristics even more beautiful. 

His hair was longer now, a few dark tuffs messed on his forehead proved just that. His beard was thicker and gingerish but his eyes remained the same color of the morning sky. For a moment, they stood still. Just reminiscing each other’s faces when he closed the gap between the and slowly caressed her golden curls.

“You came back” He said gently. Her heart stopped as she shallowed hard, her cheeks incredibly reddish and her chest bouncing to breathe. 

“I’m sorry, I left like this last time. I… I didn’t want to leave you.” She confessed before him. That completely had slipped through her tongue thoughtlessly. He simply smiled.

“It’s alright, lass” He just stared at her. She gasped to break the silence.

“Please, sit with me. I mean if you want to.” She awkwardly expressed.

“Nothing would make me happier than sharing my company with you, love” She had never felt prouder of herself by proposing that. Silence came again as they were slowly drinking from their cups. 

“It seems unreal to me sometimes” He said.

“What seems unreal to you, Captain?” She raised an eyebrow.

“How on earth you’re more beautiful than the last time I thought of you.” She gulped hard. Oh my god, she was beginning to think the blush of her cheeks could be visible to him. 

“The thought of me was near you in your voyages?” She asked and watched as he simply leaned his body towards her. His look travelling from her eyes to her rosy lips.

“Every night, when I found myself alone in the deck of my ship I used to look up to the stars to seek guidance as I admired their shimmering light that almost engulfed the darkness surrounding them, but then I realized that the brightest one had shined when I first came to this very tavern at the summer solace and found it in the look of yours.”  
His confession felt honest and true. His eyes were telling the truth while she resisted to cry. Emma had read books of romance as well as love poems when she was younger, they were soothing to her when she was alone but never she had heard someone express his feelings for her in such way. The truth is that she wished she had left this tavern immediately before her heart could reciprocate her feelings to this man but her body couldn’t move an inch. The tavern was half- crowed now making it more difficult for her mind to discipline her actions. Before she could even think of it, she grasped him from the lapels of his coat and placed her lips on his. 

His kiss was intoxicating and lustful with both their tongues dancing in a wild dance of passion. Her arms reached to hug his neck as he was holding her tight from the waist. She felt her bones melt into his touch longing for more as her mind had become an oven of burnt thoughts. When they broke the kiss, she thought she was going to fall right then and then but seeing how he had previously corresponded to her kiss, she knew inside her that he was going to catch her to life. She slowly moved away from his touch and took her cape from the chair she was sitting, dressing her feverish flesh with it to leave.   
“See you tomorrow, Captain.” She smirked at him getting a nod from him in return. She felt sinful falling in love with each and every meaning of the word.


	3. The Red Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of this story. Let me know if you like it and want more.

She returned to the castle nearly at dawn expecting to see any time soon her mother coming to her chamber to find an empty bed. After she rushed to the stables to secure her white steed, she ran up to the stairs where instead of her mother, the only thing foreign to her room was a letter on the silk sheets of the bed. She slowly opened it, recognizing immediately her mother’s handwriting and the royal seal.

Honey,

We’ll be staying at Cinderella’s castle after the ball to shelter ourselves from the night’s storm. Your handmaidens will require everything you need upon our return. We love you.

Your parents.  
She left out a sigh of relief as she let herself fall on the bed. A few minutes had passed, yet she did nothing to move a muscle of her body. She was just dreaming. Dreaming about lasts night’s events. She had kissed him. She had kissed the man who haunted her thoughts and awakened her desires of being truly loved for once in her lifetime. She could still feel the taste of it on her lips which had been deflowered by his passion. A glorious mix of salt sea and rum. The thought of him pinned in her head since then. Her daydreaming would soon come to an end when she heard her handmaiden calling her for her riding lessons. She stood up, her feet touching the earth again while reality was waiting to struck her once more. She didn’t mind though. All that mattered to her during the day was counting the hours till she sees the Captain again.  
The sun had fell. Finally. It had been a hard day for her. With her parents still missing, she had to take their royal duties as the keeper of the palace and the protector of the kingdom. She had to sit on the throne all day listening to boring councils and attending tedious gatherings of other royalties in order to maintain the necessary alliances that kept her country in peace. She was so tired yet excited that she would now be free to go where her heart desired. She dressed up in a new, more elegant dress; a red velvet corset with multiple laces in the middle of the bodice with matched skirts and dark sleeves that seemed to flatter every curve of her body and expose perfectly the softness of her skin. Her hair was messy from a long day yet she managed to gather a few tuffs off her face braiding them together as the rest of them remained curly on each side of her shoulders. Time was running out, thus she did not waist any of it and left the gates of the castle with her chest bouncing out of freedom.  
When she entered the tavern , she was caught by surprise when she realized how crowded it was. More pirates cursing and drinking their way out of an early grave as well as foreigners who were trying their luck on a pair of dice.

“Emma. Here!” She heard her name being called from a nearby table. It was Killian surrounded by its crew. 

“It’s good to see you again.” He said. He seemed to be more handsome than before. His hair was shorter and he was wearing a new darker vest. 

“It’s good to see you too, Captain.” She replied.

“Please, come, join us!” He said with a smile offering his hand to her. He didn’t seem drunk to her contrary to his crew. She soon reached a wooden chair and sat next to him, her eyes exploring the vastness of the tavern. Suddenly, she saw a man twice her size throwing his cup to the floor laughing. 

“What exactly are they celebrating?” She asked. Killian drank a sip of his ale.

“The night has a full moon today. Most sailors believe in its luck and start their voyages with it in the morning, thus they spend the night celebrating. It’s just an old superstition, love.” He said as he took her hand in his.

“I’ve been thinking about what happened last night.” She gulped. His eyes more honest than ever.

“I have to know, if this kiss was something that you truly wanted or not.” He said.

“I lured you into this kiss, my head was fuzzy but my actions were true. I wanted it… I wanted to kiss you since I first met you.” She didn’t know were all these things she had just spoken came from but she wanted to be truthful to him. He didn’t say anything. Silence once more filled the intensity of the atmosphere. She then watched as he slowly pulled off something from the left pocket of his vest. A red rose. It was beautiful, its petals glowing in the light. It had the color of a burning fire that matched her lips. He offered it to her and she gladly accepted his gift. She barely said a thing but her eyes spoke of a thousand words as he could make out of them how immensely in-love she was. He knew that look. He was wearing it ever since she first came to his life. Their own little world rested on this moment where nothing was spoken yet everything was revealed. The crowd was getting louder as some of them stood up to meet their partner in a quick- paced dance. It seemed to be a bit more intimate that the waltz her father had taught her when she was a little girl. He took her hand once more in his.

“May I have this dance, your highness?” She became pale as a white sail. Did he know? And if that was true how he had found out? She calmed herself thinking it was just his gentle manners showing off to court her.  
“I would but I don’t know this dance.” She answered. He gave her a warm smile.

“It’s not really a big deal, love. Just pick a partner who knows what he’s doing.” He said reassuring her trust as he brought her close; chests connecting, lips a breath away, noses brushing gently each other. She let him swoon off her feet, dancing until the sun came out to greet their blooming love.


End file.
